Bittersweet Symphony: ODWC 3
by AlmayCorazon
Summary: A/U: Our Day Will Come Universe...the time that Ana and Quinn went there...and why. Sometimes pain can bring you together faster than love...and sometimes it's something in between. (3)
1. Bittersweet Symphony

**A/N: This two-shot sits in the middle of the second part of the two shot..._Butterfly_. Hope that's not too confusing. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bittersweet Symphony (The Verve)**

* * *

It had been a few days since my piano had been taken away and I was absolutely miserable.

Never before in my life had I been so excited to get back to school after a break.

It was Friday afternoon and so I only had two more days before school started.

I was feeling anxious for the days to fly by because Marco was leaving on Sunday afternoon, headed back to New York, to finish off his last semester of school.

Mami and Papi had already left to go visit my sister Damariz in California even though I had begged Mami to stay at least until Marco was gone but she refused.

Apparently, they had gotten a deal on plane tickets, so they were going to head out on Friday instead of Sunday.

With all the money that they made, you would think that things like deals on plane tickets wouldn't matter...but apparently they do.

Marco was so happy when they left for the airport and didn't even try to disguise it as anything less.

I was frustrated with everything and everyone.

I tried to distract myself with school work, so an hour after Marco had left to drop my parents off at the airport, I was still up in my room trying my best to type out my book report with just one hand.

I was so focused that I didn't notice that he had come back until I felt his hand caress the back of my neck softly.

_"Working hard?"_ his voice sent a chill through me.

I nodded my head as I deleted and tried to fix what I had written.

Oh to be right handed!

_"Are you ignoring me?"_ The moment that I heard that growl in his voice, I immediately turned towards him not wanting to upset him further.

Of course, I have never been really good at hiding my annoyance.

_"I responded to you, Marco. I nodded...meaning...yes, I'm working hard. It's just really hard to type like this."_

I held my cast covered hand in front of me as I looked up at his cold eyes.

I hated him with a burning passion and I just wanted to choke the life out of him.

But I couldn't do that...we were alone in this house and I didn't want to push him to be unnecessarily violent.

He must have seen the way that I was looking at him, because he pounced on me, knocking me backwards.

Marco loved when I was vulnerable to him.

* * *

I groaned as I clipped my side against the window bench on my way onto the carpeted floor.

Now I was pissed...with no painkillers in my system and a bunch of pain, I couldn't deal with him.

_"Don't."_ I said as I pushed at his chest.

I could feel how turned on he was and even though I usually fought even harder...it never got me anywhere.

So when he grinned at me and his eyes turned to steel...I knew that fighting was useless.

I allowed my body go limp in his arms and looked up at him expectantly.

Marco kissed at my neck roughly and his hand traveled down until he was under my skirt and ripping at my panties.

_"No more of these while I'm here. Entiendes?"_ he held my ripped underwear in front of his nose and then tossed them to the side.

_"Yes...I'm sorry."_ I said as he dipped a finger inside of me.

My body always betrayed me.

I could feel my wetness as he moved his fingers around.

He loved it when I seemed to enjoy it.

I knew by now that if I fought him it lasted longer and was more painful...so I just gave in.

_"You like that Anita? Hmm?"_ He whispered against my ear before sucking the lobe between his lips and then nibbling with his teeth.

_"Yesssss."_ I hissed.

I was disgusted with myself but my body had experienced this position with Noah and it liked it.

_"Ready for more?"_

I didn't have time to respond before he slammed into me.

I moaned and screamed as he stole my pleasure from me.

From the outside I knew that it sounded like utter enjoyment but in my head, I was locking myself away.

It was like having two personalities, one which loved Marco Vega with a fiery burning passion and the other that wanted to put him six feet into the ground.

My love and hate for him were so closely linked that I had a hard time separating them.

Sex was pain and hurt.

It was an invasion.

But my body didn't know that...because I always came.

Sex should have been the only thing that I was able to completely control because it was my body but it never was.

My body belonged to my father's every punch and Marco's every depraved sexual fantasy.

I never had the chance to belong to just myself.

I couldn't wait to some day leave Lima behind and be able to just be me.

Would I ever get that chance?

* * *

He came inside of me that night...on purpose.

He was an asshole but I was one step ahead of him.

Thanks to Papi.

The first moment that I could, I showered and scrubbed every inch of my skin before slipping into sweats.

I still felt dirty and used but I was fairly used to it.

I still felt gross but that was just because I still had his junk inside of me because I couldn't get it all out with the shower head.

He checked to make sure that I had no underwear on before he kissed my face and went off to go hang with his cousins.

Relief washed through me because I was pretty sure that he would be gone until morning.

The moment that I knew that he was gone, I ran straight down to Papi's study.

It was our little secret.

I knew that Papi had stocked his office just for me.

He kept certain drugs in an accessible place even if he didn't admit that they were for me...we both silently knew that the only reason that he seemed to have an endless supply of the plan B pill and certain low dose painkillers was for these situations.

He still regretted what he had done but he didn't regret saving me from being a teenage mother.

I was his last daughter and he didn't want me to be the one that ruined his reputation.

* * *

I sat on my father's floor in his study and dry swallowed two painkillers.

_"Please work."_ I whispered before digging further back into the drawer and pulling out a little packet.

I held the tiny blue pill in my hand and smiled to myself.

Marco wouldn't bring me down...not completely.

My mind raced back to a year and a half before when I had been pregnant.

The pain that I had gone through when I lost that baby still ached deep inside of me.

I couldn't go through that kind of pain again.

I couldn't get pregnant again.

And if I had my way...I would never be able to get pregnant.

Being a mom just wouldn't be in the cards for me.

It would just be easier to not think about motherhood.

Right?

I hit the side drawer of Papi's desk and pulled out one of his bottles of Jack Daniels knowing that he wouldn't miss it.

I walked to my room feeling sore and dirty but a little triumphant.

I had 72 hours to take the pill but I didn't want to wait.

And although I had taken it countless times at this point, I still needed liquid courage to take it.

I had to take the little bit of control that I had in my life and for me, this pill was it.

Marco would not get me pregnant again.

Over my dead body.

* * *

I sat in my treehouse, finishing off my second cigarette before I put the pill on the back of my tongue.

My hands were shaking as I cracked open the bottle of liquor.

Another cigarette was definitely in my future.

With one huge gulp, I swallowed the pill and thanked God that pregnancy was not going to happen.

The feeling of the burning in my throat as the warmth of my fathers booze hit my system served as I reminder of what I was doing.

I was trying to burn what Marco had just done to me from my memory.

_"What are you doing, San?"_

I nearly choked as I heard Quinn's voice coming from the doorway.

She looked sad as she swayed in her sundress.

Beautiful as always but more sad than I liked to see her.

I had to put on a brave face.

_"The fuck does it look like I'm doing, Lucy Q?"_

_"Another one? Really? San that can't be good for you."_

I shrugged.

_"Not like I have much choice."_

_"Wow..."_

* * *

Quinn sat next to me and pulled the bottle from my hands, she took a long sip and I smiled.

Her nose scrunched up and she looked like she was going to gag.

_"Who knew you would be such a lightweight, blondie?"_

_"Fuck you, San."_

I looked at her in that moment, like really looked at her and thought...shit why not.

What did I have to lose?

_"Come here."_

_"What?"_

_"Let me kiss you."_

_"San...we...that's a sin...you know that."_

_"I doubt God is watching...if he was he wouldn't let me have to suffer through things like this."_

I held up my casted hand and her eyes widened.

_"Shit, what happened?"_

_"Papi happened...goodbye piano hello Marco's wife in training...how was your spring break?"_

I watched her face get pale.

She lifted her shirt to reveal a black fist shaped bruise on her stomach and it was my turn to suck in a breath.

_"Daddy caught me making out with some boy in the jacuzzi. This was how he punished me."_

_"See we are both damaged...God's not watching us. Why can't we just comfort each other...no strings?"_

It didn't take much convincing.

Quinn launched herself at my lips and now we were fighting for dominance.

She ended up winning and straddling me.

A year ago this would have been huge...but now it was just hot sex.

_"You have no idea how many times...I wanted to do this."_

She growled.

She pulled at my shirt and then ran her fingers over my nipples.

The feeling of her fingers against my skin, ignited a fire in me that I hadn't felt since that stolen kiss with Arita.

What was this feeling?

I had never been touched like this.

It felt so right.

Maybe Abuela was right...I was a dyke.

And you know what...I think that I'm okay with that.

* * *

**_A/N: I have always wanted to talk about the period of time between Ari and Britt. A time when Quinn saved Ana from going off the deep end...because obviously contemplating killing Mr. Evans makes no sense if she hadn't been thinking about killing Marco first!_**


	2. You Know Where To Find Me

**Chapter 2: You Know Where to Find Me (Imogen Heap)**

* * *

We stumbled into my bedroom, hair everywhere and reeking of sex.

Quinn looked at me shyly as she closed the window behind me.

_"This can't happen again."_ She whispered.

I fell back on my bed and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_**On my way back...be ready for me!-Marco**_

The message had been sent just a few minutes before but Lima wasn't that big.

_"I get it, Q. He's on his way...you should go."_

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone."_

She was beginning to freak.

I didn't even want to imagine what she would do when she saw the bite marks I had left on her chest.

But thankfully she would be home by then...unfortunately, I would probably be getting rammed by my future husband.

We both were screwed, I guess.

Suddenly, my fears were coming true and she was crying.

_"Please don't spaz on me, Quinn."_

_"I'm not...it's just...I can't be gay!"_

_"Whoa...neither one of us is gay...just relax!"_

I rubbed at her arm and she jerked backwards.

_"We just had sex, Santana!"_

_"Okay...but it's no big deal."_

I heard a car door slam and we both froze.

She knew Marco would be up here in a matter of minutes.

_"Should I be worried?"_ She mumbled suddenly stepping forward and rubbing her hand over my cheek.

_"Always."_ I said as I led her to the window. _"You're going to have to climb down the tree."_

_"I know...be safe and text me if you can...just to let me know that you're safe."_

I nodded as I heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps.

_"You got it...now go."_

* * *

Marco had been insanely drunk.

So drunk that sex wasn't even an option...thankfully.

The moment he laid on the bed, he passed out.

I felt relief wash over me as I made my way into the shower.

The stillness of the shower helped to soothe some of the ache in my heart.

Seeing Quinn so anxious really hurt my spirit.

I had been right to keep our relationship platonic.

Now we needed to go back to that...so I was going to take a page from the Fabray family rule book.

We wouldn't talk about it...it never happened.

I knew that's the assurance that she had needed as I pushed her towards the window.

But I hadn't been able to give her that.

After putting on a long sweater and nothing else, I curled up in bed with Marco and fell into a deep sleep.

It was rare that I was able to just sleep next to him without feeling violated.

So I took advantage.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, there was a note on the pillow next to me.

I rolled to my side to retrieve it and felt sticky down there and my legs were sore.

Who takes advantage of a sleeping person?

Then again...this is Marco that we're talking about.

The letter was simple.

**_Ana,_**

**_I'm heading back to NY early. Last chance opportunity to sit in on a case._**

**_See you in a few weeks._**

**_Marco_**

I felt so happy.

This meant a whole Saturday to myself.

My parents still weren't home so that was a plus.

Of course, the first thing that I wanted to do was to talk to Quinn.

**_Are we going to not talk about this?-San_**

Her response was immediate.

**_Talk about what?-Q_**

**_Okay...well then can we just hang then?-San_**

**_Where's Marco?-Q_**

**_Halfway to New York. It's just me and my debit card.-San_**

**_I'm at Puck's. Meet me outside?-Q_**

My heart raced.

**_Yea, see you ten.-San_**

* * *

We were in the park, taking a slow walk around the lake when I finally built up the nerve to ask.

_"Did you fuck him?"_

_"Fuck who?"_

She looked at me in shock.

_"Noah."_

_"No, I have a boyfriend...besides, I'm still a virgin."_

Even if I had popped her cherry the night before, I guess being with a girl didn't count.

But we weren't talking about that.

It never happened.

_"Right. Then what were you doing there?"_

_"I couldn't go back home...my parents thought I was with you and when I left they were drunk and still drinking. I didn't want to show up there."_

_"You could have told me...we have a ton of guest rooms."_

She stopped in her tracks and I turned back to look at her.

Her hazel eyes were watery.

I could tell she was thinking about that thing that we weren't talking about.

That thing that had never happened.

_"You were...my f-first...I couldn't be there and hear him and you."_ She whispered.

She looked so small and vulnerable.

My window of softness with Quinn was always very small.

So I couldn't ignore this.

_"I get it. Look...it never happened...we won't go there again. I promise but please don't pull away from me. You know how things are with him...I can't lose you, Q. Please?"_

Her eyes snapped up and looked at mine.

She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

We stayed like that for longer than acceptable and then pulled away.

When she looked at me again, she was back to being closed off.

It was the last time that we acknowledged what had happened.

And I was okay with that.

* * *

That night, Quinn came back to my house and helped me change my sheets.

After that, she wrote my paper as I dictated it to her.

We were back to being easy again.

Thankfully.

And late that night, we curled up in my bed and she held me.

The stillness was clean and comfortable.

Her breathing was soft against my neck and her light snoring lulled me to sleep.

_"I love you, Q."_ I said just before drifting off.

The darkness swallowed me and I was grateful for it because I wasn't awake to hear a response.

And knowing Quinn...she was grateful too.

Emotions weren't easy for us.

Being vulnerable was dangerous.

Looking back at it, I would realize it was the day that our walls against the world became thicker.

And our bond became unbreakable.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this insight on how Quinn and Ana landed in such an almost incestuous bond :) **_


End file.
